Delete
by Possumfox
Summary: Of all the people, Kami wanted ME to rid the world of this scum. I will do anything he asks, whenever he needs me, and maybe someday, I will become as beloved to him as he is to me. My beautiful Kami... Excerpts of Mikami's perspective. LightxMikami later


Rain pattered softly against my window, allowing only a few thin rays of light to stream into the room from the streetlamp outside. I sat there at my desk, my chair pulled out farther than usual, for I wasn't doing work, or anything, for that matter. I stared at the deathnote, unwilling to touch it where it sat unaccompanied on my desk, save for a single ornate fountain pen which I usually kept in my jacket pocket.

I had kept the room pitch black this night; it seemed to fit. Afterall, I had recieved a command from Kami himself... Kira... _Me_, of all people. Kami wanted _me_ to... kill... I didn't know if I could do it, though. Of course, I had to, there was no way around it, but was I really supposed to believe that this notebook was the key to Kira's success?

I glanced at the clock behind me; 2:43 AM. I had broken my perfect schedule. No. I hadn't. It had been broken for me. I knew this was a day I would never forget. This was the day I was to become Kami's holy servant.

I felt empty, for I skipped my evening meal tonight, too wrapped up in this stupid book. I should have gone to bed hours ago, but I didn't, obviously. I have a whole list of criminals I am supposed to kill tonight, and though I am more than eager to serve him, how can I just kill so many people?

If this notebook is for real, and I can kill someone just by writing their name in it... I mean, the Shinigami, Ryuk, told me Kami's instructions, but _a notebook_?

I shook my head and leaned forward in my chair, sighing. I did as Kami asked and made a deal with the shinigami, to attain the eyes of a death god, but I hadn't looked at another human since. I picked up my pen from the desk and twirled it between my fingers for a moment before standing and walking to the window.

I looked out at the streetlamp; the same streetlamp I saw any time I looked out my window, but there was a couple standing beneath it. It was so surreal; being able to see their names and lifespans, but I trusted the shinigami, so it didn't surprise me that the deal worked. I could see that their names were Fuyutsuki Arika and Kyosuke Ryushi.

Their arms were entangled around each other as they shared a passionate embrace, reluctant to take their lips away from each other, but after a moment, the woman stepped back and walked into an apartment complex across the street. The man stood there, looking after her. The poor soul had no idea his expiration date was in only a few days... That was when it occurred to me.

I almost tripped and fell in my frantic rush to grab the deathnote, while still keeping an eye on the man. This was the perfect opportunity to test the tool Kami had given me. Pen in one hand, notebook in the other, I scrawled that name, _Kyosuke Ryushi_, onto the first available page I found, staring at him intently, my breathing hard, my heart palpitating uncontrollably with the thought that I may have just killed the man standing outside my window.

The seconds ticked by so slowly... I hadn't wanted 40 seconds to pass by so badly in my entire life. If I could kill this man, I could kill all those criminals Kami wanted me to. All those corrupt people... Like corrupt files on a computer... I would help Kami by deleting them all!

**"Delete..."** I muttered the word to myself. It had a certain ring to it. It seemed to fit the situation. I told myself that the man outside was just another corrupt file in this world. 30 seconds had passed.

I dropped the notebook and pen to the floor, pressing my hands against the window, my breath making a small cloud of fog on the glass. I heard the frame of my glasses click quietly as they made contact with the window, but I ignored it; my entire focus was on that man as I heard my watch tick for the 39th time...

I clutched both hands into a fist, every muscle tensed to a breaking point, and then it happened. The man dropped to his knees, clawing desperately at his chest, and then he was still, his cheek lying flat against the pavement, and my hands fell to my sides.

I had done it... I had killed someone, with a notebook, of all things...

I took a step back, staring at the notebook where it dropped, and then I looked out the window again, making sure my eyes hadn't deceived me. He was still there, dead, on the sidewalk, bathed in the orange glow of the streetlamp.

I reached down and picked up the notebook and pen, and I realized I was laughing. I had never heard myself laughing like that before; it was... insane... With these tools... A simple notebook and pen... I would help my god, my beloved Kira, Change the world...

--

Author's Note: More to come later, I promise! This isn't the kind of story I could just leave alone. This is also pretty-much my first time writing a story from a first person perspective.


End file.
